Evil Sealing Eyes
by ThatOneBleachGuy
Summary: When Naruto gets blinded by a shinobi he thinks that his life is over, that he won't be able to become a ninja or the Hokage. Little does he know that being blinded was the prerequisite to an insanely powerful dōjutsu that only him and others like him can use: the Fūgan, otherwise known as The Eyes of Asura. rating subject to change, gen unless i change my mind midway through
1. Chapter 1

So yeah, first thing I'm going to try writing, woo.

(obligatory "I don't own Naruto message here")

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

He was 4 when it happened.

The day that he was blinded.

Naruto had just finished hiding in the park to get away from the huge mob of people (all adults, with some confused looking kids in tow) that were seemingly out for his blood. Most were carrying large rocks or kitchen knives, but there were some who were holding large swords that looked somewhat like katanas, except they had no guard.

'Shinobi' Naruto thought. He was highly familiar with those sorts of people, considering he had what seemed like a platoon of ANBU always following him, and whenever he pulled off one of his larger pranks he would be chased down by chunin and sometimes even jonin. Of course his evasion skills had increased immensely since that started, to the point where hiding from a mob like this was easy.

Naruto sighed, "Why do they do this to me? What makes it okay for me to be insulted and attacked by the villagers..."

He trailed off in thought, before slapping his face and thinking to himself, 'I should stop thinking about this, it's not like I can figure it out anyways'

And with those thoughts he set off towards the trash pile (literally) that he called home.

* * *

_Later that evening_

**BAM!**

Naruto jolted awake at the loud crash, he had decided to take a nap and gone to sleep in the middle of his garbage bags. "Ah geez I'm gonna have to make sure that doesn't happen again or someone might find me."

He started picking his way over the bags to see what fell. 'Doesn't seem like anyone found me from the looks of it' Naruto thought. However when he came upon the source of the noise he saw a man who looked to be in his mid 20s babbling away in some obviously nonexistent language. He was probably drunk, which meant that he should probably get of here. He started creeping out of the alleyway as fast as he dared without the noticing. 'Note to self: dont make your home in dead end alleyways, no matter how comfortable the garbage pile is' he thought.

In his inattentiveness he kicked over a garbage bag, it fell in slow-motion while Naruto's face twisted into a horrified expression. **CRACKLE!** The noise sounded like a cracking whip in Naruto's ears**.**

"Huh? Wuzzat?" the drunk-nin said. 'Crap I'm dead meat' Naruto thought as he recognized this particular shinobi. His name was Mizuki, a chunin who was proficient with a large custom made shuriken... well maybe calling it a shuriken isn't very accurate, as it was around 3 feet long from tip to tip. Mizuki hated Naruto with a passion, any time Mizuki encountered him a beating was ensured.

This time however would be different.

"Moh... iz jus the demon br-HIC" his words were extremely slurred, and he was swaying from side to side like a tree in the wind. 'Definitely drunk' Naruto thought. "Time tuh get sum old fas-fash-fashoned revenge. heh heh." And with that Mizuki started charging at Naruto at far faster speeds then he should have been capable of, all the while still wobbling around the alley. Naruto tried to start running but was stopped as a hand grabbed the back of his shirt. "GIT BACK ERE YAH LITTLE BRAT!" He yelled in Naruto's ear.

Mizuki threw Naruto to the ground hard enough that he lost his breath and started coughing. "Dose whisker marks piss meh off, ah think it might satisfy me if thos tings go." With that he pulled off his shuriken and tried to scrape Naruto's whisker marks off, all the while said boy was screaming bloody murder. Mizuki cackled and started scraping his shuriken across Naruto's face even more, only succeeding in cutting his cheeks up. Another minute of this went by and Mizuki couldn't see the whiskers under all the blood, satisfied he gave Naruto one more large swipe across the face for good measure.

It went straight across Naruto's eyes.

Naruto started shrieking even more loudly, so Mizuki just stomped on his head. Naruto immediately passed out. Mizuki, finally having enough of it, walked out of the alleyway, only to be met with the sight of a large amount of ANBU jumping across the rooftops in his direction. He felt a kunai against his neck. "You are under arrest, surrender now and you won't die." Mizuki turned as white as a ghost before spluttering out "WHAT THE HELL ALL I DID WAS BEAT UP THE DEMON A LITT-" the kunai pressed harder against his neck, and a thin line of blood appeared.

"Be quiet" was all the ANBU said.

The ANBU cuffed Mizuki, threw him over his back, and headed off to the Uchiha compound to drop him off at the police station.

In the meantime the other ANBU had found Naruto with his face completely covered in blood and what looked like a white fluid coming out of his eyes. 'Uh oh' was all they thought before they hoisted him up and started heading towards the hospital.

* * *

Authors Note:

So yeah there's the first chapter. Probably not very good but I pushed my nonexistent writing skills to their limit writing this one. Maybe I will get better with time... or maybe not.

Anyways see you next chapter if I actually decide to do more than one of these.

P.S. pls review


	2. Chapter 2

JaguarSupreme2: thanks for the review, but no I am not doing a pairing until a lot later in the story at the earliest.

Here's the next chapter, hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

_2 Days Later_

As soon as he woke up Naruto heard the beeping of a heart monitor. 'Oh no I'm in a hospital' he thought. See Naruto always hated hospitals because they made him stay for a lot longer than he normally needed because his wounds would always heal abnormally fast.

It was at this point in time that he realized that his eyes were open but... everything was black. "Hey who turned out the lights?" he said. At that moment he heard the footsteps of a nurse came in to the room, followed by something that felt warm to Naruto. "Hokage-sama, this is the patient you wanted to see?" the nurse said. "Yes this is the one, you are dismissed." A tired sounding voice said. "Yes Hokage-sama" and with that the nurse walked out of the room.

He heard the sound of a chair scraping across the floor. "Hello Naruto, how are you?" the man said. "Mister can you turn on the lights first I can't see you" Naruto said. The man sighed and said "Naruto... you are blind, you won't ever be able to see again."

Naruto just gaped for a minute, "What?" was all he said. "Well let me introduce myself first, my name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage, but you can call me whatever you want." the Hokage said. "Also you should close your eyes, it will creep people out staring into two black pits instead of eyes." he said. "O-Okay" Naruto said, and then closed his eyes. He was disturbed that the light level didn't change when he closed his eyes or opened them.

"This doesn't change anything, I will become a ninja whether I am blind or not." Naruto said. "You can't, there are no blind shinobi, and for good reason too. No I will not admit you to the academy". "No you don't understand, I NEED to become a strong ninja, or else no one will recognize me for anything other than being a demon". This time it was the Hokage's turn to gape "who calls you this awful awful name, I will see to it that they are sufficiently punished."

Naruto was surprised, no one other than some of the kids and a few of the hospital staff were anything even approaching nice to him, and yet here was the HOKAGE of all people standing up for him.

"Everyone calls me that, at least all of the adults and most of the kids." He said. "Everyone... sorry, I will deal with this as soon as I can, in the meantime you are not to leave this hospital until the doctors say it is okay, and after that I am giving you an apartment." and with that he walked out of the room, leaving Naruto feeling cold and warm at the same time. I mean it's not everyday that Hokage actually comes to talk to you personally.

* * *

_A Month Later_

Naruto was still somewhat adapting to his new "condition" and would slam face-first into just about every wall he came across. It was really quite aggravating, he never knew how helpful his eyes were until they were gone. The villagers obviously used Naruto losing his eyes and having nothing done about it to justify even more intense beating, whenever Naruto tried to leave his apartment. He felt a tingling sensation coming from his right side. He sighed

This tingling sensation would not leave him alone and when he turned in the direction of it he could swear he saw a flash of white for a moment, except that was impossible, because he was... well... blind. This vexed him greatly, because he wanted to check what it was that was causing this in that direction, but whenever he tried leaving his apartment he would get ganged up on by a mob of people out for blood. It was so bad that Naruto hadn't even gone shopping yet and was completely relying on the stock of food that came with every apartment.

Said food was running out by the day and Naruto considered asking the ANBU to get him some things.

Speaking of the ANBU, they were very weird. He could sometimes feel something warm whenever one of them got close enough to him (losing his eyes may have robbed him of his sight but his ears were still as good as ever). The warm feeling was good, it felt right to Naruto, and he wanted more of it. 'Maybe this tingling is related to whatever that warm feeling I have is' he thought. 'If so then maybe I should just bolt it down the street, or ask an ANBU to escort me there.

Oh, why didn't he think of that before, he could just get an ANBU to guide him there. With these thoughts in mind Naruto decided there wasn't anything else to do besides this. "ANBU-san I want to ask something." he said in a moderately loud voice. Almost immediately he heard a swishing sound and then, "You called Uzumaki-sama?"

Naruto grinned. He enjoyed this little thing he found out about his guard, in that he could call them and get them to do just about anything that wouldn't make them a traitor to the village. "What is in that direction?" he said, pointing to where the supposed source of the tingling feeling was coming from. The ANBU was quiet for a moment before answering "That is where the forest bordering Konoha is."

"Can you escort me there? I have a weird feeling about it." Naruto said. The ANBU was silent for a moment longer than last time, "Of course Uzumaki-sama"

And with that the ANBU started guiding Naruto to the forest all while beating off people that thought they could try their luck with an ANBU.

* * *

_At The Forest_

"We are here" the ANBU said. Naruto didn't even need to be told that they were there. He felt it, in the air all around him. It felt like a raging forest fire, but it wasn't hot enough to burn him... yet. "I would like to take a walk through here by myself, can you just make sure no one follows me please?"

"Yes Uzumaki-sama" and with that the ANBU flickered out of sight into the top of one of the trees. Naruto could tell because he could see gray flashes of light when he got close to one of the trees. It was the only reason he could walk through the forest without getting his forehead smashed in from running into things. The warm feeling was getting warmer now and the tingling was getting almost unbearable, but Naruto kept walking, as if he was in a trance.

All of a sudden the warmth receded, and Naruto unconsciously shivered. Where even was he? Ever since he entered the forest his memory had turned into a blur. Suddenly he had an urge to dig, so he dug. Eventually his fingers scratched something made of wood. 'Must be a tree root' he thought. He could feel the warmth practically thrumming through the root and so he grabbed it. Suddenly he felt like he was on fire, but it wasn't burning him, and it only felt slightly uncomfortable. If he could have seen right now he would have seen what looked like orange flames covering his arms and the rest of his body.

The warmth was flowing more slowly through the tree now, it almost felt like he was absorbing it into himself. He unconsciously fell into a meditation pose while the tree root grew up to stay in his hand, Naruto was too out of it to even realize that the root was moving by itself. all of a sudden he heard crashing from all around him, but it was almost like he couldn't react to it. He faintly registered it before going back to concentrating on the warmth. And then... he saw a flash of something.

Something that looked suspiciously like light shining through his eyelids.

On reflex Naruto opened his eyes, and he saw color for the first time in nearly a month and a half. But that wasn't all that was happening. As he was watching the air around him seemed to take on a luminescent quality as well as him being able to see the grooves in a tree from farther away than should be possible. The name came to him without even trying to think about it.

The Eyes Of Asura.

For the first time in nearly 2 hours he started moving, only to realize he could see many pairs of eyes staring out at him from the forest. 'ANBU, and they look scared... I wonder why?' he thought. He finally realized on a conscious level that he could see, and lifted his arms up to inspect them. What he saw almost made him yell out in fear.

His arms were golden, covered in orange flames. He then realized that he was casting a glow into the environment. He looked down and saw that his entire lower body and torso was covered in the golden-orange flames also. Suddenly he felt an emotion that didn't come from him. Awe, and wonder, and a little bit of fear. His head snapped towards a seemingly random ANBU who had wide eyes through his mask.

He looked back towards the tree root he was still holding, it seemed somewhat shriveled. Like something sucked all the water out of it. Though he felt that it still had some energy left to give, so he pulled, and pulled, and pulled some more. Until he suddenly felt another massive surge of warmth flowing into him from the root.

* * *

The ANBU were staring in fear and more than a little wonder.

It had been a weird day, first Naruto asked to go to the forest and go on a walk. Then he had dazedly stumbled through the forest until reaching a small clearing.

He suddenly dropped down onto his knees and started to dig. The ANBU looked at each other in confusion. 'What is he doing?' they all thought.

He stopped, and fell into what looked like a meditation pose while bringing his hand out of the hole holding... was that a tree root?

Only a few caught what actually happened and their eyes went wide as they saw that the root was growing out of the hole by itself. They immediately threw some handsigns at the other ANBU that meant ("Saw Wood-Release"). The other ANBU just looked at them like they were crazy.

And that's when the kid started to glow. At first it was only slight and you had to strain your eyes to see it, but then over the course of about 30 seconds Naruto had turned completely gold and was starting to emit what looked like orange fire. They suddenly heard crashes all around them and realized that whatever the kid was doing was causing a bunch of trees to just topple over and start withering.

They couldn't even move in case they got crushed by one of the falling trees. Suddenly the sounds tapered off and then stopped altogether. They all looked at the kid who was... staring... back at them. The blind kid, was staring at them. His eyes were lightning blue and had what looked like black swirling marks in them, the pupil looked somewhat like the pupil of a Byakugan.

The root in his hand was shriveled and dry looking.

Suddenly he jerked his head back and the flames started to dance along him even faster. The crashing of trees resumed until there were only a few trees left. Said trees were all ones that ANBU were occupying. Around them a swath of destruction that looked like the Kyubi rampaged through.

At this point it seemed like the sun was about to set. Naruto seemingly noticed this also and got up and started walking through the (former) forest in a daze.

'This is going to be trouble' all the ANBU thought before using Shunshin to get to the Hokage office ASAP.

* * *

Sarutobi had seen many things in his long life, this wasn't one of them

It all started about 3 hours ago. One of the ANBU on Naruto's guard detail had reported in saying Naruto was taking a walk through the forest, with ANBU supervision of course. The Hokage thanked the ANBU and dismissed him, going back to his paperwork.

Around an hour later he heard dozens of muffled booms coming from the outskirts of town.

He immediately ran to his window and watched as the trees just started toppling over and withering to dust before they even hit the ground.

He remember what the ANBU said about Naruto taking a walk in the forest. 'Oh no I need to get there NOW!' he thought, and Shunshined out of his office as fast as his old body would let him.

When he managed to cross half of the village he spotted almost the entirety of Naruto's guard jumping towards him.

He stopped and waited for the ANBU to get to him. "Fish REPORT!" the ANBU nodded and started talking in hand signs as fast as was possible, since hand signs were faster than writing a report or telling the Hokage verbally what happened.

("Our charge walked into the forest, started digging and grabbed a root, started glowing and a minute later was on fire, but was not reacting, trees started falling and withering around us, other ANBU are keeping watch on Naruto to keep him from doing anything stupid")

Even if the language of hand signs was basic it was quite efficient.

But he was tempted to think the ANBU was placed under a genjutsu if he hadn't seen the trees falling around the forest. It looked like one of the tailed beasts rolled through.

One thing was for sure, he would be having a nice, long talk with Naruto if and when he got back.

* * *

Authors Note: Dang guys this chapter was nowhere near as hard to write as the first one, it just kept coming and coming.

So basically Naruto unlocks a dojutsu and yang kurama mode, but he will not be able to even use kurama mode until he is a lot older.

it has been a long time since i have watched naruto so i don't remember exactly what is and isnt in canon, so you can consider this an AU with a few changes to history.

Please fav and review I would appreciate it.

TOBG out


	3. Chapter 3

So here is chapter 3, honestly didn't think I would even get this far.

Also 100 HITS YAY. I can't believe I got that many views before the second chapter is even finished uploading

Well I guess I will get on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

The village was in an uproar.

"ITS THE DEMON IT HAS COME BACK TO DESTROY US ALL!"

"WE SHOULD HAVE KILLED THAT BRAT WHEN WE HAD THE CHANCE!"

Needless to say Naruto's little stunt with the trees didn't go over well with the villagers.

* * *

As Naruto walked through the forest his mind wandered back to what happened.

First he had grabbed that tree root basically on impulse, and then the trees around him in a massive radius started dying, and he was covered in this weird cloak made of an unknown energy. 'Maybe it's chakra' he thought.

He kept on walking.

Eventually he got within sight of the wall. 'Geez how far did I walk?' the answer was, far, very far. As he got closer to the wall his head started swimming and he could see black flickering in the edges of his vision. Suddenly his seemingly enhanced eyesight cut out, and the golden energy started to fade also, but not before the Hokage had spotted him from a distance.

Just as he was about to pass out he saw an old man with armor and a weird looking hat with the kanji for fire emblazoned on the front of it.

* * *

_Hokage POV_

Almost as soon as the Hokage set off towards the wall the screaming had started. All of them screaming about the Kyubi coming back for revenge. Hiruzen shook his head 'where do these civilians get these crazy ideas from? If the Kyubi was actually here we would feel it... and hear it... and see it'

They soon came up on the wall and ran up the side of it until they got to the top.

The Hokage whistled. "Damn I'm tempted to think it was actually the Kyubi that flattened this place."

Just then he spotted a figure.

The figure was shining a golden color but they were still too far away to make out. The amount of chakra coming off of them was unreal though.

'So much chakra' he thought.

Just then the chakra signature started flickering and abruptly dropping. Hiruzen shunshined over only to see that the figure was actually... Naruto? The golden-orange flames coming off of him were barely even flickering now, and Naruto himself looked dead on his feet. Suddenly he dropped like a bag of rocks. The Hokage raced over to make sure nothing serious happened. He put his fingers to Naruto's neck and used a medical jutsu to check his internals.

Apart from severe chakra depletion everything seemed normal... too normal. Then he noticed what happened to Naruto's chakra coils. They had nearly doubled in size. Clearly whatever he did had both tired him out and exponentially increased his chakra reserves. 'Training? No, otherwise he would be covered in dirt or have evidence of muscle strain.'

The ANBU finally caught up to him.

"Take Naruto to the hospital and tell the doctors he has a severe case of chakra depletion"

"Yes Hokage-sama" They chorused out, while one of them grabbed Naruto and draped him over his back.

And with that they started heading towards the hospital.

* * *

_11 hours later_

As soon as he woke up his eyes shot open, this proved to be a mistake however as the bright white lights shone right into his eyes and hurt them. He immediately closed his eyes and groaned. He must be in the hospital, only the hospital used lights that are so bright they can hurt your eyes if you look at them wrong.

"Oh good you are finally awake." a voice said. He cracked his eyes open and looked at where the voice came from. He was surprised to see an extremely old man with a large white hat with a fire kanji on the front of it. 'He must be the Hokage... wait I recognize that voice!' he thought.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something?" the Hokage said

"W-Why am I in the hospital again?"

"Around 11 or 12 hours ago me and a group of ANBU dropped you off here due to chakra depletion, it seems as if you have recovered enough to move around at least."

"What's chakra depletion?"

"It's what happens when you use too much chakra at once, though how someone not even in the academy yet even managed to do that to themselves is a mystery." He said. "Nevermind that, I have some questions that you are going to need to answer, don't lie to me, this is very important"

"O-Ok" Naruto said

"First off, why did you want to go to the forest in the first place?"

"I wanted to go there because... uhh... because... it just felt right I guess?"

"Tell me why it felt right to go there" the old man asked.

"Ever since I was blinded the side of my body that points towards the forest has been tingling, and whenever I got close to some ninjas I felt warm. It was the same with the forest, it made me feel good, so I just followed it." Naruto said

"Right. Question two, what did you do once you got into the forest?"

"I don't really remember, it seems hazy... but I remember that I was walking somewhere and then suddenly I felt like I needed to dig. After that I pulled up a tree root or something and felt some warm stuff in it, so I just pulled it out." at this point the Hokage's eyes were starting to bug out a little.

"I-I see, and what happened next?"

"I just remember that I was sitting there and suddenly I could see again. That surprised me enough to get me to look around and I think I noticed some ANBU sitting in the trees around me, they all looked scared of something but I don't know what." the Hokage at this point had just settled for a blank expression on his face.

"And what did you do afterwards?" he asked.

"I started looking around and then I noticed that I was glowing. It was kinda scary but it looked like I was on fire, except the fire was golden, and orange!" Naruto said.

"Calm down please"

"Oh right sorry hehe." Naruto said

"Hmm so after that I just started walking towards the village, cause I saw some ANBU start to run that way."

"Ok. That is good enough for now Naruto, I will see you sometime soon." and with that the Hokage got up and left the room, leaving Naruto to think about what happened.

* * *

Author's Note: It seems like I have inadvertently started doing a once a day update schedule. Don't expect it to stay like this though, even if I do go past these early chapters.

Thats all, remember to fav and review.

TOBG out


End file.
